


Wolfstar's daughter

by softomens



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Legacies (TV 2018), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softomens/pseuds/softomens
Summary: Hope Andrea Lupin-Black is the daughter of Remus and Sirius, she never knew Sirius as after she was born he was arrested and taken away leaving her and Remus behind. 11 years later, Hope is going on her 1st year at Hogwarts where she meets Harry and the group not knowing that Harry is the godson of her father Sirius.based on Harry Potter and the Philosopher's StoneGoes along with the movies.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. harry potter..

the sun shone throughout London as it was a peaceful morning for everyone, well not everyone. The Lupin-Black household was the loudest living outside of London as Remus who was about to pop in any moment, he was indeed pregnant with a little girl and the father is Sirius Black the husband of Lupin. Sirius was grabbing a cup of tea as he walks into the living room handing the cup to his pregnant husband who was sitting on the couch feeling amounts of pain as he soon grabs the cup and takes a small sip of his tea.

" Remus, how are you feeling?" Sirius asked

" Oh bloody hell, Sirius I am in pain." Remus huffed

" She will be here soon enough." Sirius gives his husband a small smile

Remus chuckled quietly as he continued to drink his tea till the door was knocked down revealing the ministry of magic as they rushed grabbing Sirius who was confused but the anger showed in his eyes as he fought out of their grasp. Remus soon got up carefully as he felt a sharp pain running through his entire body as he grunted in pain shaking his head. The head of Ministry walked in and looked at Remus and Sirius.

" Mr. Lupin, your husband has committed a crime" The man spoke

" What crime?" Remus looks at Sirius 

" He revealed the location of the Potter's to Lord Voldemort." The man responded 

Remus soon looked at the man shaking his head as Remus just felt his world shatter just like that, looking at Sirius who was looking at him shaking his head screaming that he didn't do it as they dragged the man out of the home, Remus was shaking at this point as he looks at the head of ministry giving him a look.

" What happened to the Potters?" Remus asked

" Lily and James Potter are dead, Harry Potter still lives." the head spoke

Remus took a shaky breath, Harry was alive but at what cost.

11 years later...

The sun shone through the window as the little girl woke up with the sun shining right in her face, grunting as she got off her bed closing the curtains and rubbing her eyes, the little girl soon opened her closet and wondered what she would wear today. Soon enough the door quietly opened revealing Remus Lupin-Black the husband of Sirius Black and the father of the little girl known as Hope Andrea Lupin-Black.

" Good morning, Cub." Remus spoke quietly 

" Good morning, Daddy!" Hope smiled brightly 

" let's go fix your hair, shall we?" Remus asked quietly 

Hope nodded as she grabbed her brush and sat down on her bed, Remus chuckled slightly as he sits down and starts brushing through her hair humming quietly to himself as he soon fixed her hair into a braid. Soon enough a owl flew through her window dropping a letter on the ground, Remus looks down and saw the letter as he knew what kind of letter it was. Hope soon jumped off the bed and picked up the letter smiling brightly as she ran to Remus.

" Daddy! Look I got a letter!" Hope exclaimed

" Here, Cub let me take a look at it." Remus chuckles slightly 

Hope handed the letter to Remus as he was right it was from Hogwarts as he looks up and sees his daughter's excited eyes he smiled weakly tearing open the letter and reading it he took a shaky breath as he soon smiled warmly looking at his daughter. She has been accepted into Hogwarts and that made Remus scared and proud as he puts the letter down beside him he picks up his daughter as she sat on his lap.

" You my cub, got accepted into Hogwarts." Remus spoke softly

" Hogwarts? What is that?" Hope asked

" It's a school of magic, cub." Remus responded

" I have magic?" Hope's eyes sparkled with excitement 

" Yes you do, now cub do you wanna go to this school?" Remus asked

" Yes, Daddy!!" Hope smiled brightly 

Remus chuckled as he nodded setting Hope on the floor as he grabbed the letter and walked downstairs with Hope following him, he soon makes breakfast for the two of them and soon he became lost in thought, what if his daughter gets hurt? How will he cope if he loses his daughter. The fear soon rose in Remus as he was unsure at this point is he willing to let his daughter be put in danger? Remus soon shook the thoughts off, he went to Hogwarts in his younger years and he was fine so what can be different now?

" Daddy?" Hope spoke 

" Yes, Cub?" Remus got out of his thought.

" When are we going to Hogwarts?" Hope asked 

" The term starts September 1st, but it's just gonna be you going cub." Remus poured himself another cup of tea

" Just me? " Hope soon grew nervous

" Yes, cub I will be dropping you off at the train station on August 30th hopefully we can have your stuff packed." Remus sat down with his tea

" Packed!? I'm MOVING THERE?" Hope's voice was shaky

" Cub, you will be there the whole school year then you will come home for the summer, you also get to come home during Christmas." Remus sensed the panic in the little girl

" but daddy-" Hope was cut off

" Cub, listen you will make some amazing friends, and you know what you can always write me letters and I will write letters back, we will always be in contact. Nothing in the world will separate us, alright?" Remus places his hand on her cheek.

Hope nodded as she wipes her tears, Remus soon plants a kiss on her head knowing that he was gonna have a hard time adjusting to him being home alone. Remus finishes his food as he grabs his plate placing it in the sink as he brushed himself off. After a few hours, Remus was helping Hope pack her bags for her trip to Hogwarts which was coming up soon and Hope was terrified, she was scared to leave her father behind and have him be alone in this house. Remus noticed the fear in his daughter as he soon stops what he was doing, walking over to her and giving her a hug as he kisses her head softly giving her a smile.

A few days later..

Hope was packed up and ready to go as her and Remus were walking through the station to find 9 3/4, which they have as she soon a small boy with round glasses hanging with a family of red heads. The little girl grabbed her father's hand holding it tightly as Remus smiled warmly at the small girl as they both waited to go. Soon enough, a red head lady was pushing her kids to the wall as she huffed already tired.

"It's the same year after year. Always packed with Muggles, of course." The woman spoke 

Hope was curious as she stood close to Remus as the boy with black hair and glasses spoke.

"Muggles?" The boy asked confused as the women ignored his comment 

"Come on. Platform 9¾ this way! All right, Percy, you first." The woman spoke as a boy with red hair ran into the wall disappearing as Hope gasped in amazement, Remus chuckled.

"Fred, you next." The woman looked at the two identical twins 

" He's not Fred, I am!" The boy shook his head 

"Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother." The other boy spoke rolling his eyes playfully 

The woman huffed as she frowned slightly tapping his shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry, George." The woman patted the boy's shoulder as he ran into the wall disappearing.

"I'm only joking. I am Fred." The other boy chuckled as the woman huffed in disbelief slapping his shoulder as he ran into the wall

Hope soon realized it was almost time for them to go as Remus smiled holding his daughter's hand.

" Ma'am,-" Remus was cut off

" Please, call me Molly, I'm Molly Weasley." The woman smiled brightly 

" I'm Remus, Remus Lupin and this is my daughter Hope." Remus spoke softly as Hope waved at Molly 

" Oh such a precious girl, she is! Is this her first time?" Molly asked

" Yes, it is indeed she is a bit nervous I was just wondering if she can go with your boys." Remus asked softly

" Of course! It's Ron's first time as well!" Molly smiled brightly as a small boy with red hair waved at the girl.

Hope waved back as the two smiled soon enough the boy with black hair who seemed nervous tapped Molly as she looked at him.

" Excuse me! C-could you tell me how to-" The boy was cut off

"How to get on the platform? Yes, not to worry, dear. It's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well. Now, all you've got to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous" Molly explained

The boy nodded as he soon grabbed his stuff and started running into the wall disappearing and soon enough Ron followed as Hope realized it was her turn, taking a deep breath she grabs her stuff holding onto to it tightly as Remus plants a kiss on her head.

" Just do what Molly said, I will be right behind you." Remus spoke softly 

Hope nodded as she soon ran and went into the wall, soon enough she opened her eyes and saw the train her nerves went down as she was smiling soon enough Remus walked in giving his daughter a smile as the train people took her stuff. Hope looks at her father and gives him a hug, Remus hugs her back tightly soon enough the train turns the siren on signaling that it was time to go as Remus plants a kiss on her head.

" Alright, get on the train now cub. Have a safe trip and a good school year." Remus smiled

" I love you, daddy!" Hope spoke 

" I love you too, Cub." Remus gives her a tight hug 

Hope pulls away as she smiles running to the entrance, smiling brightly as she goes in but the compartments were full as she tried finding a spot soon enough she runs into a compartment where she sees the boy she saw outside of the train station she knocks on the door as the boy looks up giving her a small smile as giving her the acceptance of sitting with him, Hope soon sits next to him when Ron knocks.

"Excuse me, do you mind? Everywhere else is full." Ron asked quietly 

"No, not at all." Harry smiled

Hope smiled at the two.

"I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley." Ron smiles as he takes a seat in front of Harry.

" I'm Hope, Hope Andrea Lupin-Black." Hope introduced herself

" I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Harry smiled

Ron gasped as he was shocked Hope was confused as what was so special about him.

"So-so it's true? I mean, do you really have the...the..." Ron spoke

"The what?" Harry asked 

"Scar...?" Ron whispered

Hope raised an eyebrow as Harry soon raised his bangs showing the scar as Ron and Hope glared with amazement.

" Wicked." Ron spoke 

Harry smiled as the group talked for a bit as they talked for a bit soon enough a woman with a trolley walked in, greeting the kids with a big smile she opens the door as the group looked at the woman..

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" The woman asked

Ron pulls out a mushed sandwich as he pursed his lips sighing he didn't have any money, for Hope she wasn't usually allowed to eat sweets without her father's permission.

"No, thanks, I'm all set." Ron sighs 

Harry looks at the two as he pulls out all his coins giving the group a smile as looks at the woman.

"We'll take the lot!" Harry exclaimed 

"Whoa!" Ron and Hope spoke in union 

The woman handed all the candy and left, the gang dug into the candy as they started to eat all the sweets while talking and sharing what they got from their sweets but they were messy as Hope wiped off her face with a napkin. Soon enough, Ron's rat scabbers lands on his lap and digs his little head into the box as Ron still was eating his sweets with happy as Harry was looking through his trying to find something.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans?" Harry asked questioningly 

"They mean every flavour! There's chocolate and peppermint, and there's also spinach, liver and tripe. George sweared he got a bogey-flavoured one once!" Ron exclaimed

Harry chuckled as he chews some of the beans, till he saw a blue and gold box raising an eyebrow and looking at Ron and Hope who were eating their sweets as the two looked at him, Harry raised an eyebrow as he hoped this wasn't a real frog.

"These aren't real chocolate frogs, are they?" Harry asked 

"It's just a spell. Besides, it's the cards you want. Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard. I got about 500 meself." Ron exclaimed

Harry opened the box as a chocolate frog jumps out and onto the window.

"Watch it!" Ron yelled

The frog then jumps into the gap at the open window causing it to fly out, Harry was amazed by what just happened but was disappointed that his frog left.

"Oh, that's rotten luck. They've only got one good jump in them to begin with." Ron frowned as he continued to eat 

" Sorry about your frog, Harry." Hope responded

Harry chuckled as he looks in the box, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, as an image appeared on the box.

" I got Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed

" I got about 6 of him." Ron responded

Hope chuckled as she never had those types of candy before, she often wondered what a frog would taste like smiling warmly at Harry as he soon looks back down at the box and his facial expression changed to disappoint as he sighs.

"Hey, he's gone!" Harry spoke

Ron chuckled as Hope shook her head giggling a bit.

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day, can you? " Ron teased

" Dumbledore is always busy." Hope joked

Harry chuckled as the rat that was resting on Ron's lap squeaked and squirmed around, Ron rolled his eyes looking at his pet.

"This is Scabbers, by the way, pathetic, isn't he?" Ron spoke in disgust 

Hope chuckled a bit as she looks at the rat.

"A little" Harry and Hope both spoke in sync 

Ron soon got an idea as his face lit up.

" Fred gave me a spell as to turn him yellow. Want to see?" Ron asked 

Hope and Harry looked at each other smiling.

" Yeah!" Harry and Hope exclaimed

Ron smiled as he cleared his throat, taking out his wand and pointed it at the rat.

"Ahem. Sun-" Ron was interrupted 

The door swung open revealing a bushy brown haired girl who looked very mature for her age, she cleared her throat as the boys looked at her with confusion.

" Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one" The girl asked 

The group looked at each other and shook their head.

"No." the group spoke 

The girl noticed the wand in the boy's hand as she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then." The girl asked crossing her arms.

Ron looked at Harry and Hope scared as he cleared his throat pointing the wand at his rat.

"Sunshine, daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" Ron chanted

Nothing happened, Hope and Harry raised their eyebrows as the rat was still the same, as they looked at each other and Ron soon was embarrassed.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? Of course I've only tried a few simple spells myself, and they've all worked for me. For example..." The girl spoke 

Sitting in front of Harry, she pulls out her wand causing Harry to tense.

"Oculus Reparo." The girl chanted

Soon enough a spark hit and Harry's glasses was fixed, brand new it seemed as Harry took them off amazed as Hope and Ron looked at the two amazed at how that happened, smiling to each other. The girl smiled warmly till she realizes who the boy was as she gasped giving the boy a small smile as she got up and brushed herself off and walking to the door clearing her throat she looked at him amazed.

"That's better, isn't it? Holy Cricket, you're Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger...and you are...?" The girl asked pointing at the two 

" I'm Hope, Hope Andrea Lupin Black" Hope responded

" I'm...Ron Weasley. .." Ron exclaimed through his mouth full of chocolate 

"Pleasure. You two better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." Hermione spoke 

the door closed and the gang was left confused and excited that they were about to arrive.


	2. Hogwarts!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get placed into houses and soon get used to their first day..

The train pulled to a screeching stop as the horn sounded signaling that they have arrived, it was nightfall at Hogsmeade and the students were excited that they weren't tired at all. Kids piled out of the train as Harry, Ron, Hope, and Hermione walked out of the train as Harry went running towards the giant as his name was Hagrid the girl was confused as they walked to Harry only to be greeted by Hagrid himself who was smiling down at the kids.

"Right, then! First years! This way, please! Come on, now, don't be shy! Come on now, hurry up!" Hagrid yelled at the others.

Hagrid looked down and smiled.

" Hello, Harry." Hagrid spoke

"Hey, Hagrid." Harry responded

Hagrid cleared his throat as Hope and Ron looked at Hagrid and at the castle.

"Whoaa!" Ron and Hope spoke in amazement 

"Right then. This way to the boats! Come on, now, follow me." Hagrid spoke 

The group nodded as they started walking to see a boat waiting for them as the group looked at each other smiling, soon enough the castle became more clear and closer to the group as they all looked up in awe. 

" Wicked!" Ron exclaimed 

Soon enough, the boats landed and the first year students got off the boats and raced to the entrance as Harry, Ron, Hope, and Hermione started walking but soon started into a race as they got into the castle they saw Professor McGonagall was standing on top of the staircase, her hands held together as she waited for the students to become quiet in which they did as the group was in front.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you’re here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup." Professor McGonagall explained 

When she was about to continue when she was interrupted by a toad jumping to the front as she looked down, a frightened boy Neville Longbottom quickly collected the toad and looked up scared.

" Trevor!" Neville exclaimed

Soon enough he frowned scared.

" Sorry." Neville spoke quietly going back into the crowd

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." Professor McGonagall announced and disappeared into the Great Hall.

Harry looked at his friends as they all whispered to each other, smiling at each other warmly until a boy with light blonde hair walked up to the group as he smiled at Harry.

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." The boy raised an eyebrow

Soon enough the whole school was whispering to each other, till two more boys walked up to the boy as he gave them a smile.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy...Draco Malfoy. " Draco introduced his friends and himself 

Harry shook Draco's hand as Hope gave the boy a small smile, she soon heard a small chuckle from Ron who soon got glared at by Draco.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley. Well, soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Don’t want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there. " Draco looked at Harry

Harry looked at Ron and Hope, soon enough Draco sees Hope as he raises an eyebrow.

" And who are you?" Draco asked

" Hope, Hope Andrea Lupin-Black" Hope spoke softly 

" Beautiful name." Draco winked 

Hope looked away as Draco looked at Harry.

" So accept my offer?" Draco asked 

" I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." Harry responded

Draco huffed as he walked away with anger, Harry was annoyed at Draco already as he soon saw Professor McGonagall opening the doors of the Great Hall as she cleared her throat and the school went quiet.

"We're ready for you now. Follow me." Professor McGonagall announced

The students soon hurled into the Great Hall, the candles were light and floating and the ceiling was a bright sky with moving clouds that awed all the students that were in first years. Hope sees a hat that must be the sorting hat. What was her father's house? She hoped that she wouldn't disappointed her father soon enough Hermione walked alongside them as she looked up.

" It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." Hermione explained 

The students soon stopped as Albus Dumbledore walked out greeting everyone, soon enough the teachers came out as Dumbledore smiled at everyone.

"Will you wait along here, please? Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." Professor McGonagall announced 

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." Dumbledore explained and took his seat

Professor McGonagall nodded as she grabbed the sorting hat and cleared her throat.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger." Professor McGonagall announced 

Hermione took a shaky breath as Harry, Ron, and Hope cheered for her smiling at her as Hermione smiled at them.

"Oh, no. Okay, relax " Hermione whispered to herself as she walked up to the chair and took a seat.

"Mental that one, I'm telling you." Ron whispered to Hope 

" Oh shut it, Ron." Hope whispered back

Professor McGonagall soon places the hat on Hermione who was taking deep breaths, the gang watched hoping that she was put in a good house.

"Ah, right then...hmm...right. Okay...Gryffindor!!" The Sorting Hat announced

The students clapped and cheered as Hermione smiled walking off to her table and taking a seat.

" Draco Malfoy." Professor McGonagall announced

Draco high fived his friends as he proudly walked up to the seat and sat there sitting straight as he awaited for the sorting hat who jumped a bit as Professor McGonagall placed the hat on top of his head and instantly the Sorting Hat announced what house he was in.

"SLYTHERIN!" The Sorting Hat announced

The Students clapped and cheered as Draco jumped off his seat smiling proudly as he ran to his table instantly taking a seat, soon enough Susan Bones was next and she was placed but a person caught his eye a man with long black hair and wearing black clothing looking grumpy it was Severus Snape. Harry was confused on who that was until his scar started to hurt as Hope and Ron look at him worriedly as they grabbed his arm gently.

" Are you okay?" Hope asked

" Nothing, it's nothing. I'm fine." Harry responded 

Hope nodded as she looked at Ron worriedly, soon enough the girl was placed in Hufflepuff as she walked to her table.

" Ronald Weasley!" Professor McGonagall announced

Ron took a deep breath as he walked up taking a seat on the chair as he waited, the hat was placed on him.

"Ha! Another Weasley. I know just what to do with you... Gryffindor!!" The Sorting Hat announced

Ron was relieved as he walked to the table and sat down as the crowd cheered and clapped, soon enough Hope grew nervous and so did Harry.

" Hope Lupin-Black!" Professor McGonagall announced

Hope took a shaky breath as she walked up to the chair and sat down, soon enough the sorting hat made the decision.

" I know your parents well, Ms. Lupin-Black. I know exactly where to put you and that is Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat announced 

Hope smiled as the crowd cheered and clapped as Hope joined the table as Ron and Hermione clapped for her, smiling she looked up her father was in this house as she smiled she couldn't wait to write him a letter to tell him what she was placed in. Soon enough she hoped that Harry would be called, Hope looked worriedly at Hermione and Ron who were also hoping he was placed in their house.

" Harry Potter!" Professor McGonagall announced

The whole school went silent even the teachers but Severus Snape was the one staring the boy down, Harry walked up to the chair and sat down as the Sorting hat was placed on his head taking a deep breath.

"Hmm...difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?" The Sorting House was confused 

"Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin." Harry whispered

"Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It’s all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness! There's no doubt about that. No?" The Sorting Hat questioned 

"Not Slytherin...anything but Slytherin." Harry whispered once again

"Well, if you're sure... better be... GRYFFINDOR!!" The Sorting Hat announced

The whole crowd immersed in cheer and clapping as Harry smiled brightly jumping off the seat and towards the table joining his new friends as they high fived each other with smiles.

" We got Potter! We got Potter!" Fred and George yelled in unison

The whole table was cheering for Harry as the food was revealed, soon enough everyone dug in and ate as the Great Hall was full of chatter and noise, the teachers eating and socializing with each other smiling warmly except Snape. Harry soon got to know everyone at the table as he became quick friends with them, so did Hope who got to know George and Fred quite bit more. After dinner was done, everyone had to follow the head of their houses or leaders as the students all got up and got introduced to their leaders they were shown around the school and was basically shown how things work, Hope was amazed at how big the school was.

With being shown around, the Gryffindors were settling into their dorms as Hope and Hermione shared a room as they both unpacked together and talking about their lives at home smiling at each other and giggling. After they were settled in, Hope got into her night clothing and yawned it was a long day but she realized she had to write to her father so she quickly picked up her quill and paper, began to write.

" Dear Father,

I made it to Hogwarts! It's amazing here and I met some really nice teachers like Hagrid, McGonagall, Dumbledore and many others. I also made new friends named Hermione, Harry, and Ron we met today on the train. I got placed into Gryffindor and the Sorting Hat said that they knew you and that you were once in Gryffindor, so they placed me in it too! I hope things are well at home for you! Anyways, I should probably head to bed now since I got classes in the morning, I miss you already!

Love, Hope"

Hope soon put the letter in the envelope and wrote the address on it as she tied it to her owl and setting her owl free, she smiled warmly as she crawled into bed enjoying the first night here at Hogwarts and she was content with her night.


	3. Just like her father.

The sun shone through the windows as Hope and Hermione both woke up, it wasn't even seven o' clock yet as the two girls got dressed and ready for the day as their classes were starting soon! Soon enough as Hope was about to rush out the door she notices a Owl flying in with a letter in it's mouth as Hope smiled brightly as she grabbed the letter from the owl's mouth and bid her goodbye to the flying animal, the girl quickly opened the letter it was from her father!

" Dearest Hope,

I am delighted to hear about your arrival at Hogwarts, I am very glad that you made new friends as I told you. Yes, me and your father were Gryffindors I am surprised that the Sorting Hat recognized you as our daughter. Such troublemaker your father was but I'm sure you will here stories about me or your father around the school soon enough, I am also asking that you invite your friends over for Christmas! I would love to meet your friends, I hope you have a fantastic first day here at Hogwarts my love.

With Love,  
Remus Lupin"

Hope smiled at the letter as she hugged it, Hermione soon rushed back into the room basically telling Hope to hurry up, the girl closed up the letter and put it in her drawer as she grabbed her robe and rushed out the door. When they got to their first class they waited as she soon realized Harry and Ron weren't in class as she looked at Hermione with confusion as Hermione shrugged and looked back at the front wondering where the teacher was, soon enough the door slammed open revealing Harry and Ron who were breathing heavily as they closed the door and walked down.

" Whew, we made it. Can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late?" Ron breathed 

Soon enough, a cat walked along and onto the desk as the cat glared at Harry and Ron, the cat soon shifted into Professor McGonagall who was glaring at them. The two boys jumped as they looked at her with amazement as Ron cleared his throat giving the professor a small smile.

" That was bloody brilliant." Ron exclaimed 

"Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley. Perhaps if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocketwatch, that way one of you might be on time." Professor McGonagall responded brushing herself off.

Hope and Hermione rolled their eyes in annoyance of the two boys.

"We got lost." Harry stated 

" Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats." Professor McGonagall spoke as she walked to her desk

The boys nodded as they found their seats, as they took a deep breath and allowed the professor to teach. After the class, Harry, Hope, Hermione, and Ron both walked to Potions class hoping that it would be a easy first day. Hermione was already talking about the class and the teacher Professor Snape who seemed to be the meanest of them all which terrified Hope, she hoped that he would like her at the least. When they got to the classroom the gang took a seat next to each other as they waited for Professor Snape who arrived on time opening the door and closing it behind him as he started speaking.

"here will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few..." Snape looks at Draco who is clearly smiling at the professor.

"who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper...in death." Snape explained 

Harry who was writing down everything Snape was saying was nudged by Hope.

" Pay attention, soon enough he's gonna bloody hex you." Hope whispered to Harry

Harry rolled his eyes as he continued writing, focused with his writing he soon heard Snape clear his throat as he noticed the boy not paying attention soon enough the whole class was glaring at the boy, Snape soon continued speaking.

"Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confidant enough to not...pay...attention." Snape glared at Harry 

Hope nudged Harry once more as the boy looked up confused as Snape scrunched up his nose and quickly walked over to his desk, Hope noticed his facial expressions he looked angry but sad? Hope soon noticed she was staring too long and looked away before Snape would notice as the professor was glaring at Harry who was clearing his throat and looking at Snape as well.

"Mr. Potter. Our...new...celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked raising an eyebrow 

Harry froze as he didn't know the answer to that but Hermione did, Hope nudged her as she shook her head at Hermione who soon raised her hand back down looking at Harry but Harry still didn't know the answer, should he had study the night before? Harry was stricken by the glare of his professor who was clearly waiting for an answer and the class was looking at him as they were quiet.

"You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar? " Snape asked once again 

Harry sighs looking down.

"I don't know, sir." Harry stated 

Snape sighed as he glared at the boy.

"And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfbane?" Snape asked once again

Harry shrugged

"I don't know, sir." Harry responded quietly 

"Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything...is it, Mr. Potter?" Snape soon got up and walked back to the front of the class

When class was over, the gang rushed out as Harry who was now ashamed at himself for making a fool out of himself in Professor Snape's class, it was his first day and he just made a fool out of himself in front of EVERYONE! Hope noticed how Harry was feeling when she gave Harry a reassuring smile, the boy smiled back as the gang continued to walk to their next class talking and cracking up jokes.

Halloween night..

It was Halloween night, the holidays were coming around meaning that Hope was about to head home soon and she was excited as she invited the gang over to her place for dinner and they accepted, the gang was eating at the table as they talked and enjoyed the meal. The professor's sat at the teacher table eating and also talking about lessons, students or even about their outside life if they had any. Hope soon grew to like Professor Snape as her teacher even though he probably didn't like her, her moment of thought was interrupted by yelling as a professor ran down the hall.

"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! T-TROOLLL IN THE DUNGEON!! " Professor Quirrell yelled

The whole room grew quiet as whispers were heard, Hope wondered where Hermione was but since she's in the bathroom, the girl hoped that Hermione was okay she didn't like how the boys talked about her and she got mad at them earlier. Soon enough the whispers grew louder and it became talking about the troll with everyone starting to panic, fear soon rose in Hope as she gulped wondering what's happening.

"SILLLLLEEENNNNCEEEEE! " Dumbledore yelled causing everyone to go silent.

"Everyone will please, not panic. Now, Prefects will lead their houses back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons." Dumbledore announced calmly 

The professors got up and followed Dumbledore as the head of houses soon led their houses to safety, everyone was quiet but they were whispering to each other about what's going on. Hope soon left the group to go find Hermione who was in the bathroom crying, Hope stayed with her as Hermione sniffled and cried into Hope. Meanwhile, the boys were with their house who was going down a corridor, Percy the head of the house was in front.

"Gryffindors, keep up please. And stay alert!" Percy announced as he kept walking.

"How could a troll get in?" Harry asked 

Ron shrugged 

"Not by itself. Trolls are really stupid. Probably people playing jokes. " Ron chuckled

Harry soon stopped in his tracks, where was Hope? Ron soon noticed his friend was standing in the middle of the hallway as he rushed back to him with a confused look.

" What?" Ron asked 

"Hermione! She doesn't know!" Harry announced

Ron's eyes widened as Harry grabbed his hand and they both ran the opposite way then the group, they ran through the halls trying to find Hermione but which bathroom could she be in as ron soon stopped Harry.

" Where's Hope?" Ron asked 

" I don't know." Harry responded

Ron and Harry glared at each other as they both sprinted down the hallway, soon enough the boys heard giant footsteps as they stayed quiet as the troll passed by. Ron was looking scared as tears were in his eyes as Harry raised an eyebrow as the two continued moving the opposite direction of the Troll. But the troll soon turned around and the boys hid keeping quiet as the troll headed to the girls bathroom, the girls were in there! Meanwhile Hermione just got out of the stall along with Hope who comforted her until they heard a noise as they looked up and saw a troll, the two girls screamed as Harry and Ron rushed in.

" Hope, Hermione MOVE!" Harry announced

the two girls listened as they both duck under the sink as the troll smashes the stalls throwing wood everywhere, Harry and Ron tried to tackle the troll but it wasn't working out so good. Soon enough, Harry pulled out his wand as he ran onto the troll's cub, being lifted up Harry tried to do a spell but it didn't work as his wand got stuck in the troll's nose. As the troll was moving everywhere, Ron gave Hermione his wand as she said a simple spell that caused the troll to lose it's grip on the cub as Harry fell to the ground grunting as he looks up seeing the cub hovering over the troll's head as the cub fell down smashing the troll's head, Harry soon moved out of the way and the troll fell to the ground.

"Is it...dead?" Hope asked 

" I don't think so. Just knocked out." Harry responded as he held his wand looking at it in disgust.

"Ew. Troll bogies." Harry spoke disgusted

Soon enough, the group heard frantic footsteps as Professor McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell came rushing in with worried looks but Snape's soon turned back to grump as he rolled his eyes, McGonagall looked at the troll on the ground and back at the group.

"Oh! Oh, my goodness! E-Explain yourselves, both of you!" McGonagall explained 

" Well, what it is.." Harry and Ron started to speak

" It's my fault, Professor McGonagall." Hermione spoke up

The professors, Ron, Harry, and Hope looked at the girl.

"Miss Granger?" McGonagall raised an eyebrow 

"I went looking for the troll. I'd read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Harry, Hope and Ron hadn't come and found me...I'd probably be dead." Hermione explained 

" Be that as it may be...it was an extremely foolish thing to do." McGonagall explained 

Harry and Hope noticed the big cut on Professor Snape's leg but the man soon noticed and covered it up quickly glaring at the two children.

" I would have expected more rational behavior on your part, Miss Granger. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment." McGonagall sighed 

Hermione looked down, as McGonagall looked at Hope, Harry, and Ron.

" As for you two gentlemen and lady, I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many students could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five points...will be awarded to each of you." McGonagall stated

The group smiled.

" or sheer dumb luck." McGonagall spoke 

Later that night..

Hope and Hermione were in their dorm rooms as the two girls got ready for bed, soon enough Hope yawned and walked over to her desk grabbing a quill and a paper as she started writing to her father oh how amazed he will be once he hears about the troll. Hope wrote as fast as she could before Hermione tells her to go to bed but she didn't mind, Hope soon finished the letter and started reading it over to see how good it is.

" Dear Dad,

First day went great! My friends would love to join to us for dinner during the holidays, the professors here are really nice and friendly well some of them. We got our first Quidditch game and our house won!! Harry did a great job as seeker and we had a party afterwards for him. Before the game, a monster entered the school it was a troll, of course me and Hermione were in the bathroom but Harry and Ron saved us both from being killed by the troll and we were awarded five house points because we defeated the troll! Yes, I am safe and okay I got no marks or anything. Hope things are well at home! I miss you so much and I love you! 

Sincerely,   
Hope " 

Hope smiled as she put the letter in the envelope and wrote on it before sending it off to her owl as she looked out the window smiling warmly, Hope soon got into bed turning off the light and saying her goodnight to Hermione. 

Tomorrow was gonna be a better day.


	4. Christmas!

It was the holidays here at Hogwarts, the gang was walking around talking about the Quidditch game as they saw Hagrid who was walking back to his home it was small but it was comfy and warm in there as always. The gang soon sprinted down to Hagrid hoping to wish him a Merry Christmas before some were to go home, Harry and Ron were invited over to Hope's place to spend the holidays with as they were excited, once they caught up with Hagrid they smiled at him, as they told him about the game and what Professor Snape did during the game as Hagrid was in disbelief.

"Nonsense! Why would Snape put a curse on Harry’s broom?" Hagrid questioned 

The gang shrugged.

"Who knows? Why was he trying to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween?" Harry spoke 

Hagrid stops in his tracks and turns around raising his eyebrows.

"Who told you ‘bout Fluffy?" Hagrid asked 

" Fluffy?" Ron and Hope spoke 

"That thing has a name?" Hermione spoke 

Hagrid nodded 

" Well, of course he's got a name. He's mine. I bought him off an Irish feller I met down at the pub last year. Then I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the.." Hagrid trailed off realizing what he just said 

" Yes?" Harry asked 

"Shouldn’t have said that. No more questions! Don’t ask any more questions. That's top secret, that is." Hagrid cleared his throat

The gang looked at each other as Hope looked at him.

"But, Hagrid, whatever Fluffy's guarding, Snape's trying to steal it." Hope spoke

Hagrid shook his head.

" Codswallop. Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher." Hagrid stated 

"Hogwarts teacher or not, I know a spell when I see one. I've read all about them. You've got to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking." Hermione answered

" Exactly." Harry and Hope spoke 

"Now, you listen to me, all three of you. You're meddling in things that ought not to be meddled in. It's dangerous. What that dog is guarding is strictly between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel." Hagrid spoke

Harry, Hope, Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

" Nicholas Flamel? " The gang looked at each other

Hagrid paused.

" I shouldn't have said that.." Hagrid huffed 

Christmas time..

It was Christmas in Hogwarts, the snow was falling and Hagrid was seen dragging a giant tree as the gang was ready to leave, Hermione had to go back to her parents house to spend the Holiday's with so it was just Hope, Ron, and Harry spending Christmas with her. The gang got their bags packed as they bid their goodbyes to the teachers as they trailed their way to the train station. Hope was very anxious as she gets to see her father after a couple months away and she hated being alone but she loved Hogwarts, when the gang boarded the train they found a compartment and sat there as they looked out the window watching the snow silently fall as they smiled at each other.

" So, what is your parent's name?" Harry asked 

" Remus Lupin, I don't know my other parent." Hope responded 

" Is your father nice?" Ron gulped

" Oh he is the kindest, you both will love him and plus he makes good food." Hope chuckled

Ron's face lit up with excitement as he loves food, the gang soon started to talk about their lives and where they grew up but Hope felt bad for Harry as he lived with abusive aunt and uncle who didn't even love him. Hope wanted to ask Harry to live with her but her father would probably say no, when the train was nearing London the group soon became anxious as Hope was excited she was happy to see her father as the train pulled to a screaming stop.

" We're here!" Hope announced

Harry and Ron smiled as the gang got off and grabbed their bags, stepping off the train Hope looked around as she, Harry, and Ron looked around but the boys didn't know what her father looked like. Hope soon caught her father who was sitting down on a bench quietly reading a book his hair grew a bit long and his mustache and as always dressed in nice attire he hasn't changed a bit and that made Hope happy as she ran to her father with the boys following her.

" Daddy!" Hope spoke loudly

Remus looks up and sees his little girl as a bright smile crept on his face as he got up and soon tackled with a tightening hug, he hugged her back tightly kissing her head softly. Remus was so glad to see his daughter once more, hearing the news of a troll breaking into Hogwarts frightened him but he knew that Hope wasn't scared just like Sirius. Remus kisses her head gently as he looks up seeing a red head and a boy with black hair but Remus felt like he knew the boy as he smiles at the two.

" Mind introducing me to your friends? " Remus smiled warmly 

" Oh! " Hope smiled as she pointed at the red head.

" This is Ron, Ron Weasley!" Hope spoke

" Hello, Mr. Lupin!" Ron waved nervously 

Remus waved back smiling warmly as Hope soon pointed at the boy with dark hair.

" This is Harry Potter." Hope answered

" Greetings, Mr. Lupin." Harry gave him a small smile

Remus gives him a warm smile as he knew exactly who the boy was, it was James's boy he recognized him by his eyes that looked like his mother Lily Potter, his heart ached for the boy as he soon shook both of their hands. He was in charge of them for the whole holiday break. Once they arrived at the Lupin Household, the gang unloaded and they chose their guest rooms as Hope stood outside with her father.

" How are you liking school?" Remus asked 

" It's really fun! I love the classes." Hope responded

" That's good!" Remus plants a kiss on her head.

" Daddy?" Hope asked

" Yes, Cub?" Remus asked softly 

" Where is my other dad?" Hope asked quietly 

Remus froze as Hope looked at him with curiosity, Remus remembered that day, the day that Sirius was taken from him the day that he left pained Remus as Sirius never got to meet Hope and their little girl never got to meet her father. Remus cleared his throat he wanted to change the question, should he lie? 

" What brought this question up?" Remus asked

" I don't know.." Hope bit her lip

" I can't say much now but I promise that you will meet him someday, cub." Remus places his hand on her cheek

Hope nodded as she hugs her father once again as Remus hugs her back tightly planting a kiss on her head, as the two went inside they saw Ron and Harry unsettling as they got their stuff sorted out, Hope smiled as she smelled the fresh wood air that she grew up in. She loved the smell in her home as Hope smiled at the two boys while Remus brushes himself off and excuses himself to the kitchen where he was gonna make food. Hope walks over to Harry and Ron deciding to help them unpack and settle down before dinner was ready, she hoped they were comfortable as Hope smiled at the two boys.

" Your house is bloody amazing>" Ron exclaimed

" It's warm and comfy." Harry chuckled

" Thanks." Hope giggled

Soon enough, the gang talked and cracked jokes until Remus announced that Dinner was done, the kids soon went to the kitchen and took their seats as their food was already in front of them as Remus sat down beside Hope and they all talked about school, even Remus was in the conversation as they all joked around and told stories even Remus told stories to the boys about Hope when she was younger and the stupid things she done when she was little. 

It was a happy Christmas..


	5. Trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not be doing the whole movie as I will be skipping parts, after the first movie it would go straight to POA as I do not want to make this book longer lmao, some flashback chapters will be coming soon!

They found out what the Philosophers stone was and they were going through puzzles throughout just to find the culprit who was guilty, Ron, Harry, Hope, and Hermione were all playing a game of Wizard's Chess as Hope was on top of the horse as Ron was beside her. Harry kept yelling and soon enough they needed one more to reach checkmate, Hope was scared as she called out her horse as she saw the other chess move straight towards her as Ron screamed her name but it was too late as Hope fell off as the other smashed her horse she fell to the ground and passed out as she heard Hermione screaming her name rushing towards her. Harry was worried as he saw the door behind him open, looking at Hope he was about to walk over to her as Hermione told him to go that they were fine, Harry nodded as he ran into the room and saw Professor Quirrell standing there with an evil smile.

"You?" Harry was in disbelief

Quirrell turned around as he laughed.

"No. I-it can’t be. Snape, h-he was the one—-" Harry stuttered.

"Yes. He does seem the type, doesn’t he? Next to him, who would suspect p-p-p-poor st-stuttering Professor Quirrell?" Quirrell hissed angrily 

Harry took a step back frightened.

"But-but that day, during the Quidditch match, Snape tried to kill me." Harry explained

Quirrell laughed once more.

"No, dear boy. I tried to kill you. And trust me, if Snape’s cloak hadn’t caught fire and broken my eye contact, I would have succeeded, even with Snape muttering his little countercurse." Quirrell explained hissing in anger

"Snape was trying to save me?" Harry gasped 

Quirrell nodded in anger.

"I knew you were a danger to me right from the off. Especially after Halloween." Quirrell continued further 

Harry cleared his throat as he looked at the professor.

" Then-then you let the troll in." Harry mumbled

"Very good, Potter, yes. Snape, unfortunately, wasn’t fooled. While everyone else was running about the dungeon, he went to the third floor to head me off. He, of course, never trusted me again." Quirrell hissed as he walked closer to Harry

Harry winced in pain as his scar burned, it was hurting badly as Quirrell continued to get closer to him.

"He rarely left me alone. But he doesn’t understand. I’m never alone, never. Now, what does this mirror do? I see what I desire. I see myself holding the stone. But how do I get it?" Quirrell looked into the mirror 

Harry gulped as a voice was heard it was quiet and the voice was raspy.

"Use the boy." the voice spoke 

Quirrell turned around facing Harry who was looking around to see who said that, soon the boys eyes laid on the professors.

"Come here, Potter. Now! " Quirrell yelled

Harry winced as he obeyed walking down the steps as he eyed Quirrell.

"Tell me... what do you see?" Quirrell hissed 

Harry looks into the mirror as he saw his reflection soon something glowed in his hand as his reflection winked at him placing the stone into his pocket, Harry gave a small smile to the mirror as the professor grew impatient.

"What is it? What do you see?" Quirrell spoke 

"I-I’m shaking hands with Dumbledore. I’ve won the House Cup." Harry responded looking at the professor 

Quirrell soon grew more angry and confused until the voice spoke up once again.

" He lies." The voice hissed 

Quirrell glanced at the boy smirking evilly as he walks close to him.

" Tell the truth! What do you see?!" Quirrell yelled once again

Harry was about to speak until the voice started once again causing Quirrell to turn around his back facing the boy.

" Let me speak with him." The voice mumbled 

" Master, you are not strong enough." Quirrell whispered 

" I have strength enough for this." The voice rasped 

Quirrell nodded as Harry was confused, he was scared, yes. But that didn't stop him from giving the stone as the stone rested in the boy's pocket looking at the professor mumbling to himself as Harry soon noticed Quirrell unwrapping his turban revealing a face white and chalky, Harry instantly knew who that was it was Voldemort.

"Harry Potter, we meet again." Voldemort rasped

" Voldemort." Harry stated

"Yes. You see what I’ve become? See what I must do to survive? Live off another, a mere parasite. Unicorn blood can sustain me, but it cannot give me a body of my own. But there is something that can, something that, conveniently enough, lies in your pocket." Voldemort explained 

Harry knew what he was talking about, it was the stone that rested in his pocket, the fear rose into the boy he looked at Voldemort and cleared his throat as he grew up enough courage as he soon sprinted up the stairs, Voldemort grew angry as Harry tried to run.

" Stop him." Voldemort stated

Quirrell obeyed and snapped his fingers causing him to build a fire wall around the boy as Harry stopped in his tracks.

" Don't be a fool! Why suffer a horrific death when you can join me and live?" Voldemort laughed

" Never!" Harry yelled 

"Haha. Bravery. Your parents had it too. Tell me, Harry, would you like to see your mother and father again? Together, we can bring them back." Voldemort offered

Harry soon saw his parents in the mirror as he bit his lip, he wanted them back but he couldn't risk it. He couldn't risk the danger of the whole school because of a selfish reason, he glanced at Voldemort and back at the mirror watching his parents fade. Harry soon sighed looking at Voldemort as he took the stone out of his pocket watching it glow as Voldemort smiled and laughed as he looked at the boy who was confused.

" That's it, Harry. There is no good and evil. There is only power, and those too weak to seek it. Together, we'll do extraordinary things. Just give me the stone! " Voldemort screamed

" You liar!" Harry yelled

" KILL HIM!" Voldemort commanded 

Under Voldemort's command, Quirrell soon came flying at the boy as he wraps his hand around the boy's neck as he started to choke and tried to escape his grasp. The stone soon fell out of his pocket and out of the boy's reach as the professor continued to choke him, the boy let out a squeak as he struggled to breathe. Harry soon places his hand on Quirrell's and not a moment later, smoke started to furl out of the boy's hand onto the professor who winced in pain. 

" What is this magic!" Quirrell screamed as his hand turned to dust.

" Fool! Get the stone!" Voldemort yelled

Quirrell gets back up and walks to the boy who soon touched the man's face causing the professor to scream and cry in pain while making Voldemort wince in pain as the professor fell to the ground as Harry backs away watching the scene unfold and not a minute later he was into ash and dust. Harry gulped as he winced at the sight it was gross as Harry held the stone in his hand tightly.

In the hospital wing..

Harry slowly woke up his eyes getting used to the brightness as he soon caught vision, he looks around and sees Hope in the next bed beside him she was sleeping but she was injured badly which made Harry fill with regret frowning but he soon noticed the candies and cards surrounding him as he soon looked up to see Dumbledore standing in front of him giving the boy a smile as he looks at Harry.

"Good afternoon, Harry. Ah. Tokens from your admirers?" Dumbledore stated

" Admirers?" Harry asked confused 

"What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows." Dumbledore chuckled 

Harry smiled at the headmaster.

"Ah, I see your friend Ronald has saved you the trouble of opening your Chocolate Frogs." Dumbledore smiled warmly 

"Ron was here? Is he all right? What about Hermione and Hope?" Harry asked 

" Hope is in critical condition with the fall she had taken but she will be fine, Ron and Hermione are both fine and okay." Dumbledore responded

" But, what happened to the Stone?" Harry asked

" Relax, dear boy. The stone has been destroyed. My friend Nicholas and I had a little chat and agreed it was best all around." Dumbledore answered

"But Flamel, he'll die, won't he?" Harry frowned

Dumbledore soon took a seat on the bed as he looks at the boy.

"He has enough Elixir to set his affairs in order. But yes, he will die." Dumbledore stated 

"How is it I got the Stone, sir? One minute I was staring in the mirror, and the next..." Harry questioned

Dumbledore gave him a small smile as he withdrew a heavy sigh.

"Ah. You see, only a person who wanted to find the Stone, find it, but not use it, would be able to get it. That is one of my more brilliant ideas. And between you and me that's saying something." Dumbledore cracked a smile

"Does that mean, with the Stone gone, I mean, that Voldemort can never come back?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

Dumbledore shook his head as he continued.

": Ah, I'm afraid there are ways in which he can return. Harry, do you know why Professor Quirrell couldn't bear to have you touch him?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow 

Harry shook his head as Dumbledore nods .

"It was because of your mother. She sacrificed herself for you, and that kind of act leaves a mark." Dumbledore answered

Harry soon touched his scar as he smiled weakly, Dumbledore patted his shoulder as he gets back up and brushes himself off as he grabs a piece of candy smiling at the boy as he leaves the room shutting the doors behind him leaving Harry alone with his thoughts. Months has passed and Hope has recovered well from her injuries as it was the last day of school and her house has won the house cup, walking with Harry, Ron, and Hermione to the train station she bids her farewells to Hagrid as they waved at him goodbye. He waved back smiling at the group as they boarded the train, they got into their compartment and talked, it was a great school year..


	6. Who escaped?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on POA.

Hope was now 13 years old and is clearly in her third year of Hogwarts, the sun shone through her room as she was woken up by her father who was coming with her this year as he got hired as a DADA professor and it made Hope excited to know what he's gonna be teaching. Hope rubbed her eyes as she yawned watching Remus leave knowing that it was her time to get ready which she did and by an hour later she was ready to go to the train station, Remus soon disappeared into the train station as Hope knew that he was okay, when the gang walked into the train as Harry talked.

" I didn't mean to blow her up. I just... lost control." Harry exclaimed 

" Brilliant!" Ron answered 

" Honestly, Ron, it's not funny. Harry's lucky he wasn't expelled." Hope explained 

" Still bloody brilliant." Ron shrugged 

When the gang found a compartment, Hope sees her father quietly sleeping in a corner with a bottle of water as Hope walked in and took a seat next to him as she wanted to be near him as everyone took their seats, as Ron looked at the man he was confused.

"Who d'you reckon he is?" Ron asked 

" Professor R.J Lupin, We met him before during the holidays in first year." Hermione reminded Ron

" Is he really asleep?" Harry asked 

Hope cuddled into Remus's side, tired as she clung onto his arm as she raised an eyebrow at Harry.

" Seems to be. Why? What is it, Harry?" Hope asked 

" Close the door." Harry stated

Ron obeyed and closed the compartment door as he sat back down and Harry cleared his throat ready to talk, while Hope stayed cuddled into Remus's side she felt like something bad was gonna happen but she couldn't point out what it was.

" Let me get this straight. Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban to come after you?" Hope was confused 

" Yes" Harry responded

" But they'll catch Black, won't they? I mean... eventually?" Hermione asked 

" Possibly, he's just escaped Azkaban." Hope answered 

" Sure -- Of course, no one's ever broken out of Azkaban before and he's a raving, murderous lunatic..." Harry was cut off 

The compartment rattled and shook as the gang grew confused and noticed how dark the sky got and the chills that went through their spines, the temperature soon got cold and it was freezing as Hope grabbed Remus's coat and cuddled into it with Remus who was still sleeping even though she tried shaking him awake it still wasn't waking him up and she was worried if her father was okay, did he hear their conversation? The train soon pulled to a screeching and sudden stop as the group was now getting scared as Hope cuddled into her father's side trying to wake up her father but still no luck as Harry huffed.

" Why're we stopping? We can't be there yet..." Harry questioned

The boy opened the door and looked in the hallway from left to right as the compartment soon started to sway and move, the lights flickered on and off and some of the lamps went out, Harry sighed as he closed the door once again and the windows soon froze up and the whole compartment was freezing cold, Harry took a seat and Ron looked terrified as he looked around.

" What's going on?" Ron asked shaking 

" Dunno... Maybe we've broken down?" Harry questioned 

Hope stayed cuddled into Remus as she was starting to freeze and the warmth of her father's coat was going away quickly and it terrified her as she cuddled into his side some more since he was warm.

" There's something moving out there. I think... people are coming aboard." Hope spoke quietly 

" Bloody hell. What's happening?" Ron exclaimed

The compartment was rattling and shaking violently as Hope clung on tightly to her father who soon woke up with tired grey eyes but he was very alert at what was going on, he felt something beside him as he looks down and sees his daughter cuddling close to him, he holds her close to him as Hope looks up to see her now wide awake father who was on full alert, she stayed close to him as Remus noticed how cold she was, he soon saw a dementor flying through as he looked at the group.

" Don't move." Remus stated

The group looked at him with fear when a hand, a hand that screamed death was pushing through the compartment door as the hand pushes the door open to reveal a dark cloaked figure flying in and glaring at the group but it's attention went straight towards to Harry. Hope saw the figure as she was scared, Remus made sure she was okay as he quickly held her close to him as he saw the figure soon glared at Harry and it was capturing Harry. After a few minutes, Harry woke up as the compartment was back to normal and the lights were on, there sat Remus, Hope, Hermione, and Ron but Hope was with her father holding onto him as he was soothing her but was concerned for the boy also as Harry sat up grunting.

" Harry? Harry, are you all right?" Hermione spoke 

Harry nods as Ron hands him a glass of water as Harry thanks him and drinks it quickly, the group looked worried for Harry, Remus soon takes out some chocolate and breaks off a piece giving it to Harry as he gives him a small smile. 

" Chocolate. Eat. It'll help. " Remus spoke quietly 

" What was that -- that thing?" Harry asked 

"A Dementor. One of the guards of Azkaban. It's gone now." Remus answered as he took another piece off as he gave the piece to Hope who took the chocolate and ate it quietly staying near her father.

" It was searching the train, Harry. For Sirius Black." Hermione spoke 

Harry looked at Hermione.

" I need to have a word with the driver. Excuse me." Remus spoke as he got up but was stopped realizing Hope was still holding onto him.

Harry looked at the girl and frowned, Remus gave her another piece of chocolate.

" I will see you at the school, cub. you are safe here alright?" Remus quietly spoke 

Hope nodded as she took the piece of chocolate and quietly ate it, Remus smiled as he stood up and opened the compartment door as he looked at Harry.

" Eat. It'll help." Remus spoke 

Harry nodded as he watched Remus leave, it was gonna be an interesting year.


	7. New day.

The morning was filled with sun shining through the windows of Hogwarts as students from different houses and years quickly rushed through the halls, staircases and out of their common rooms it was time for class and the gang was rushing to Professor Lupin's class. Hope wondered what they were learning today as it got Hope excited, when they arrived at the classroom the gang blended in with the rest of the classmates, soon enough a tall wardrobe starts rattling violently as Professor Lupin walked downstairs and in front of the class.

" Intriguing, yes? Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what's inside?" Remus asked quietly

" That's a Boggart, that is." Seamus whispered 

Remus gave the boy a small smile as he nodded.

" Very good, Mr. Finnigan. Can anyone tell us what a Boggart looks like?" Remus asked once again 

" No one knows." Hermione spoke 

Ron jumped as he looks at Hope.

" When'd she get here?" Ron whispered to Hope 

Hope rolled her eyes as she continued for Hermione.

" Boggarts are shape-shifters. They take the shape of whatever a particular person fears most.That's what makes it so --" Hope was cut off 

" Terrifying, yes. Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart. Let's practice it now, shall we? Without wands, please... Riddikulus!" Remus announces

" Riddikulus!" Everyone chanted 

Remus smiled 

" Good. So much for the easy part. You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a Boggart off is...laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing.Neville, come up here, will you?" Remus explained

Neville cleared his throat as he walked up to Professor Lupin, the boy's hands clasped together as he was clearly frightened. Lupin gave the boy a small smile.

" Professor Snape." Neville muttered

Remus looked at him

"Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry." Remus responded

" Professor Snape." Neville spoke up

The whole class laughed as Remus shushed them, looking at the boy smiling at him warmly.

" Hmmm... yes. Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?" Remus asked 

" Yes, but I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either" Neville looked clearly frightened 

" It won't. But I want you to picture her clothes, only her clothes, very clearly in your mind. Can you do that?" Remus asked thoughtfully

Neville nodded as he closed his eyes

" She carries a red handbag..." Neville spoke 

" That's fine. We don't need to hear it. If you see it, we will. Now, when I open this wardrobe, Neville, here's what I want you to do..." Remus soon starts to whisper in Neville's ear 

" You can do this, Neville." Remus walks to the closet 

Neville nodded as he closed his eyes for a brief moment, taking deep breaths as he waited for what was about to come.

" Right then. Wand at the ready. One. Two. Three!" Remus unlocked the closet 

The boggart came rushing out as it transformed into Snape as the older professor hissed at Neville, angry at the boy as Remus looks at Neville which the boy had his eyes widened with fear.

" Think, Neville. Think!" Remus announced

" R-r-riddikulus!" Neville pointed his wand at the Boggart

The Boggart soon turned Snape's clothing into his grandmother's clothing as the whole entire class roared with laughter except Malfoy and the others, Remus smiled warmly as he turns on some music and stood by to watch the kids take their turns. He noticed Hope was looking a bit nervous, he wanted to exclude her out of this but he didn't want to favor any students as the others went he saw it was Hope's turn, Remus took a bite of his apple as he watched the Boggart turn but it didn't turn into anything, he looked down and saw himself, dead. Remus looks at Hope who was frozen with fear and he could see the tears in her eyes as he ran in front of her, the Boggart transformed into a moon as Remus pointed his wand.

" Riddikulus!" Remus shouts 

Soon enough the Boggart pops into a balloon and Remus sends the boggart back into the closet as he locks it, eating the last of his apple he turns to the class

" Well done, everyone. I think that's enough excitement for today." Remus announced

The class groaned as they walked out, Hope was about to walk out until Remus shuts the door in front of her as he looks at her with worry, the wolf brushes past her as he turns off the music and places his apple into the trash. Remus looks at Hope as he took a seat and moved his hand towards him as Hope walked to him, Remus frowned at her as he wraps his arms around her giving her a hug as he heard her cries, it broke his heart knowing that her fear was losing him.

" Shh, cub it's okay." Remus speaks in a quiet tone.

" But I ruined the fun." Hope cried

" You didn't ruin the fun, cub you just got scared, it's what Boggarts do." Remus responded

Hope cried once more as Remus plants a kiss on her head, rubbing her back soothingly he never expected her boggart to be him, after a few moments Hope finally calmed down sniffling as Remus wipes her tears he gave her a small smile as he gives her one big hug.

" Cub, you will never lose me ever, alright?" Remus spoke quietly

Hope nodded as she sniffled.

" I love you so very much, me and your father love you." Remus was in a quiet tone.

" You never once did tell me about him." Hope looks at him

" Because i'm scared it's gonna hurt you or make you angry." Remus answered

" What are you talking about?" Hope spoke quietly 

" My last name and your last name, cub." Remus hinted

" Yeah, it's Lupin-Black." Hope was quiet

" I suppose it's time to tell you since it's gonna be hard to keep it from you." Remus cleared his throat

Hope looked at him worried as he looks at her.

" Your father is Sirius Black." Remus announces quietly 

Hope's eyes widened

" The man who escaped Azkaban?" Hope asked 

" Yes." Remus stated

Hope was speechless.

" Cub.." Remus frowned

" A murderer is my other father?" Hope felt the tears

" Trust me it took me by surprise as well when I saw him get arrested in front of me, I was 9 months with you when he was arrested." Remus explained

" So I never got to meet him?" Hope sniffled

" I'm afraid not, Sirius adored you already before you were born he was very excited to meet you but then he murdered 12 people and I just cannot believe it still, knowing that he had a husband a kid on the way." Remus spoke quietly 

Hope bit her lip as Remus gave her another hug.

" Oh how much he would've adored you now, I wish he got to see how grown up you are." Remus takes a deep breath

Hope nodded as she saw kids walking the hallways basically giving the two the signal to end their moment, Remus plants a kiss on his daughter's head as she waved goodbye to him still shocked with the information she was given but she will not tell anyone as she was scared to get bullied by the others. As Hope was going back to the common room, she caught up to Harry and the gang when everyone was crowded by the entrance as Percy excused himself through the crowd.

" What's the hold-up? Only Neville ever forgets the password." Ron huffed

" Back! All of you! No one is to enter this dormitory until it has been fully searched!" Percy annouced

The group looked at each other confused 

" The Fat Lady... she's gone." Ginny spoke 

" Probably stuffing her face with the apples in that still life on the second floor again." Ron huffed 

" No. You don't understand --" Ginny was interrupted

The gang saw the painting as it was slashed and it was indeed an attack as everyone looked at each with worry, soon enough they heard Dumbledore running up the stairs and saw the painting his eyes widened at the sight as he turned to Mr. Filch.

" Mr. Filch. Round up the ghosts. Tell them to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady." Dumbledore explained

The man nodded as he brushed past him and the students until a piercing scream was heard and everyone froze.

" There'll be no need for ghosts, Professor..." Mr. Filch points his finger up to a painting 

Dumbledore rushed up to where the fat lady was as he looks at her with worry.

" Dear lady. Who did this to you?" Dumbledore asked 

" Eyes like the devil he's got. And a soul as dark as his name. It was him, Headmaster. The one they talk about. He's here. Somewhere in the castle. Sirius Black." The Fat Lady quavered with fear 

The students soon grew to panic as Hope's anxiety rose in her body knowing that her other father was in this school, does he know about her? Does he know she is here in this school? Hope shook the thought as Harry noticed how pale she got, he placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze as Hope smiled warmly at him knowing that he was there for her when she needed someone.

" Secure the castle, Mr. Filch. The rest of you... to the Great Hall." Dumbledore announced


	8. Sirius Black..

As Students quickly rushed to the Great Hall, Hope was stopped by her dad Remus as he looked at her with worry and scanned her for injuries as he looked stressed more than ever and it made her scared knowing that her other father was in this castle. Remus soon saw Dumbledore and they both talked, soon enough Remus grabs Hope's hand tightly and led her to his room not the classroom but his room. Hope was frightened, did Sirius know she was here? Hope could tell that Remus was very paranoid and often looked around for any other movement that could be Sirius Black, Hope held her father's hand tightly as they finally got to his room and he shut the door with a simple spell locking it.

" Are you okay?" Remus breathed 

" Y-Yeah, is Sirius still in the castle?" Hope asked 

" I don't know, some teachers are looking all over the school." Remus responds

" I'm scared." Hope whispered 

Remus places his hand on her cheek

" I know, cub but i'm right here and you are safe." Remus pulls her into a hug 

Hope hugs him back tightly as she heard Dumbledore speaking.

" I've done the dungeons, Headmaster. No sign of Black. Nor anywhere else in the castle." A deep voice was heard it was Snape 

" I didn't really expect him to linger." Dumbledore answered 

Hope clung onto her father as she heard the conversation.

" emarkable feat, don't you think? To enter Hogwarts castle on one's own, completely undetected..." Snape began

Hope was confused on what they were talking about.

" You may recall, prior to the start of term, I did express my concerns when you appointed Professor --" Snape was cut off 

" I do not believe a single professor inside this castle would have helped Sirius Black enter it, Severus." Dumbledore insisted 

Hope knew who Snape was talking about it was her father, she felt uneasy at the conversation, did her father hear it? She soon dug her face into his shoulder as Remus withdraws a sigh and pulls away giving her a small smile. Hope smiled back at him as she soon felt Remus stand up and brush himself off he walked into the bathroom as Hope looked at the door she tried to open it and it was locked shut.

" It's locked for protection, nobody can get in or get out until I say so." Remus spoke which caused Hope to jump

" Don't scare me like that!" Hope breathed 

" Sorry, Cub. Are you trying to go somewhere?" Remus raised an eyebrow 

" No, I thought it wasn't locked for a split second. My curiosity got the best of me, father." Hope answered

" Just like Sirius, he was always curious that's how he always got in trouble I would say." Remus chuckled 

" Just like him, he was a troublemaker I would assume." Hope raised an eyebrow 

" Indeed he was, it wasn't till I came into his life that I made his heart soft and not so troubling." Remus chuckled 

" I bet Sirius was a good man back then before his arrest." Hope bit her lip looking down.

" Oh he was, he loved you very much before you were even born, he always told me how he would take you to France or shopping or how he would teach you all the tricks he learned. He had many plans for you, Cub. Shame that he never got to do those, it pained me a lot knowing that all those plans he talked about didn't happen it broke my heart for you because you would only grow up with one father instead of two. But I didn't expect him to do that especially when he knew that you were on the way. " Remus sighed 

" If he knew I was coming then something else must've happened." Hope spoke 

" What do you mean?" Remus asked 

" I don't know, it's just a thought." Hope shrugged 

" How about you get some sleep, you had a long day dealing with many things including Boggarts." Remus spoke softly 

Soon enough, screaming was heard throughout the whole school as Hope and Remus looked at the door. Remus sighed as he soon heard the name that Sirius Black was in the castle once again as Remus grew panicked, he looks at Hope and caresses her cheek giving her a smile as he plants a kiss on her head knowing that Sirius was a danger to Hope and it frightened him. Hope was about to go see what happened but Remus stopped her.

" Stay here, go to sleep cub I will be right back" Remus spoke 

Before Hope could say another word, Remus was gone.


	9. Fear

Remus was out and Hope was in the bedroom staying quiet as she heard voices outside the door, the voices sounded like Ron and Harry as she wondered if they were okay as the girl walked to the door she tried opening it but it was locked shut as Hope sighed as she sat on the bed. Tears filled her eyes as she sniffles her other father was a murderer and her now father is a professor and it frightened her knowing that her other father could be anywhere, she soon felt like someone was watching her as she looked around the room scared and frightened, it was Sirius who was hiding in the darkness as he saw the girl on his husband's bed who was she? Sirius snarled at the thought of Remus and this girl as he soon disappeared and Hope felt a wind of breeze making her whole body shiver.

A few days later..

Harry had the Marauders map as he said the words to open the map he looks at where everyone was but soon saw a tiny dot that read Peter Pettigrew, Harry was confused as he soon walked through the halls to find this Peter guy. Harry wasn't paying attention to what was around him he just kept looking at the map until he saw Professor Snape's name moving to his direction as Harry panicked and closed the map when Snape pointed his wand at the boy.

" Potter. What're you doing wandering the corridors at night?" Snape questioned 

" I was... I was... sleepwalking..." Harry lied 

Snape snarled at the boy 

" How extraordinarily like your father you are, Potter. He, too, was exceedingly arrogant. Strutting about the castle --"Snape hissed 

" My dad didn't strut. Nor do I. Now, if you don't mind, I'd appreciate you lowering your wand." Harry answered

Snape looked at the boy with cold eyes as he lowered his wand, snarling at the boy with anger.

" Turn out your pockets." Snape stated

Harry stood still as he sees Hope in the back looking at him with worry as she was also awake at this hour, Harry glances at Snape.

" Turn out your pockets!" Snape hissed

Harry sighed and obeyed as he took out the map, Snape's eyes darted to the map as his face spoke murder and anger raising an eyebrow at the boy he points his wand closer.

" And this. What might it be?" Snape questioned 

" Spare bit of parchment..." Harry answered 

Snape glared at him as he lowered his wand at the map.

" Reveal your secret!" Snape spoke 

The map revealed words as Hope saw the scene unfold, she was unsure if she should do any magic against Snape but she didn't want the professor to tell her father of her doings till she felt a hand on her shoulder as she jumped a bit, it was Remus looking at her concerned and with a hint of anger possibly wondering why she was awake and wandering the halls, his attention soon turned to Snape and Harry who was holding the map as Remus instantly knew that was his and the marauders, his eyes widened how did Harry retrieve it?

" Read it." Snape declared 

" 'Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs offer their compliments to Professor Snape and...'" Harry stopped

" Go on." Snape glared

Remus raised an eyebrow 

" .. and request that he keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business." Harry read

" Why you insolent little --" Snape snarled 

Remus grabbed Hope's hand as they both walked into view out of the shadow as Harry glanced at the two

" Professor?" Remus stated

Snape turned around pointing his wand at him and Hope as he snarled at the two.

" Well, well. Lupin. Out for a little walk in the moonlight, are we?" Snape taunted

Hope glared at the Professor as she wanted to hex him badly for speaking that way of her father she held his hand tightly as she had to restrain herself from hurting a person as Remus glared at Snape and soon glances at Harry.

" Harry? You all right?" Remus asked warmly 

Harry nodded as Snape takes the map in his hands glaring at Remus.

" That remains to be seen. I've just now confiscated a rather curious artifact from Mr. Potter. Take a look, Lupin. This is supposed to be your area of expertise." Snape handed the map to Remus

Remus takes the map and looks at it, still wondering how it was still intact as he smiled warmly remembering the day it was confiscated and was never returned to them.

" Clearly, it's full of Dark Magic." Snape questioned 

Remus nodded as Hope sensed her father's anger, it was towards Harry as she looks at Harry who was standing there not saying a word.

" I seriously doubt that, Severus. It looks to me as if it merely insults anyone who tries to read it. I suspect it's a Zonko product. Nevertheless, I shall pursue any hidden qualities it may possess. As you say, it's my area of expertise. Come, Harry." Remus explained

Snape nodded as he leaves without another word, Harry soon walked with a fuming Remus who was holding Hope's hand tightly, she knew he was very angry as they both walked silently to Remus's office the two kids knew not to talk especially when an adult is angry. When they arrived at the room, Remus closed the doors behind him as Harry and Hope stayed quiet, Remus turns around facing the two as Remus soon gave his attention to Harry.

" I don't know how this map came to be in your possession, Harry, but I'm astounded that you didn't turn it in. Did you ever stop to think that this -- in the hands of Sirius Black -- is a map to you?" Remus huffed in anger

Harry stayed quiet, even Hope stayed quiet, she knew never to barge into an argument like this.

" Your father didn't set much store by rules either. But he and your mother did give their lives to save yours. Gambling their sacrifice by walking about the castle unprotected, with a killer on the loose, strikes me as a poor way to repay them. I won't cover up for you again, Harry." Remus yelled in anger

Hope flinched at the yelling as Remus noticed, he sighed as he glanced at the full moon and back to Harry as he shakes his head tossing the map on his desk and going through papers.

" Professor. Just so you know, I don't think the map always works. Earlier, it showed someone in the castle. Someone I know to be dead." Harry was quiet

Remus who was only half-listening continues to sort through his papers as he looks up and glares at the boy.

" And who was that, Harry?" Remus questioned 

" Peter Pettigrew." Harry answered

Remus froze as he heard that name, Hope heard that name before as her father would talk about him when they were in Hogwarts, as Hope glanced at Harry and back at her father who was still froze for a second and then continued to sort through papers.

" Very well. I'd like you to return to your dormitory now. Oh, and Harry? Don't take any detours." Remus spoke as he taps the map 

" If you do. I'll know." Remus glares

Harry nodded as Hope was about to leave with him.

" Hope, stay here." Remus spoke

Harry looks at Hope as he waves goodbye, she smiles at him weakly as she watched Harry close the door, the girl soon turned around facing her father who was still sorting through his papers she walked up to his desk and saw the map. Hope was quiet as she knew she was also gonna get in trouble for wandering the halls but she didn't know why she was doing that.

" Hope Andrea." Remus started

Oh no, the full name she was in trouble as Remus looks up at her with anger.

" Care to explain to me why you were also wandering the halls?" Remus questioned

" I don't know.." Hope said quietly 

Remus glared at her with anger as he shook his head.

" What was that." Remus huffed

" I said I don't know!" Hope snapped 

Remus bit his lip in anger as he looked at her shaking his head.

" Like I told Harry, there is a killer on the loose in this castle roaming around! And you thought it would be fun to go wander the hallways unprotected and no supervision?" Remus spoke clearly in anger

" A killer who is also my dad! " Hope responded

Remus glanced at her, he got angrier by a minute.

" Hope! I am trying to protect you from danger and when I mean from danger I mean from your father! You should not be wandering the halls because your bored or you can't sleep! You or Harry could've gotten killed or kidnapped by him! " Remus yelled 

Hope flinched as she looks at him

" You are lucky that Severus didn't see you or he would've gotten at you as well!" Remus continued

Hope bit her lip

" Why can't you just listen to me for once! I am your father and you need to listen, I will not lose you like I lost your father!" Remus yelled once more

Hope was getting overwhelmed as she wanted to run out and never look at her father again but she didn't have the strength to do so.

" For now on, you will not be wandering these halls alone and you will be bunking with me for the time being! Do you understand!" Remus yelled

Hope nodded as she stayed quiet

" I want to hear your voice." Remus huffed

" Yes, I understand!" Hope snapped 

Remus looked at her with anger as Hope didn't want to cry, not in front of her father she wanted to be strong as she sighed.

" Good, now I'll meet you in my room in 5 minutes, do not take any detours!" Remus hissed

Hope nodded as she walked out of the classroom as she soon let the tears fall from her face, she soon started to sprint in the hallway as she wipes her tears finally getting to the common room she sees Harry sitting at the couch, he soon looks up and sees Hope crying as the boy got up and pulled her into a hug and asked what happened and Hope told him what happened, Harry soon comforted her as Hope cried into his shoulder soon enough 4 minutes have past and Hope was gonna get in more trouble as she thanked Harry as he knew that she had to go, Hope got some clothes and bid her goodnight to Harry as she rushed to her father's dorm she opens the door and sees Remus quietly reading in a chair. Hope closes the door behind her as Remus looks up and then looks back down, he noticed her red stained cheeks he knew that his daughter was crying and it pained him, Hope set her stuff on a chair as she got herself ready for bed in the bathroom as she walked out she saw Remus still reading.

" Go to bed." Remus spoke softly 

Hope nodded as she crawled into his bed and cuddled into the covers that smelled like him, she stayed quiet as she closed her eyes, she soon heard Remus put his book away and sighing before crawling into the other side of the bed turning his back towards her, she wanted to cry some more, she wanted to hug him and tell him how sorry she was but she had ruined it this time and she wished she stayed in bed, the room was dead silent as she heard Remus breathing quietly as he was sleeping, Hope wanted to cuddle into him and she wanted him to hug her and tell her that everything was gonna be alright, but he was still angry and she sensed it, the girl soon closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

An hour later..

A big thunk was heard as Hope jumped awake looking around the room as she was heavily breathing, she looked over and saw Remus quietly sleeping his face looked peaceful as he was turned towards her, Hope rubs her eyes as she laid back down and was about to fall asleep until she heard a noise it was quiet as she soon saw bright glowing eyes from the corner of the room as she panicked she shook her head it has to be a dream. Hope soon turned her back against the wall and she was facing her father, the girl soon fell back asleep.

In the morning..

it was 5 am, when Hope was woken up by Remus accidentally knocking over a photo as Hope rubbed her eyes and sat up she saw Remus ready for the day as his hair was fixed neatly and his attire nice as always, the room was full of silence and the two haven't talked since last night as she laid back down and closed her eyes hoping to fall back asleep or her father wouldn't yell at her more, but Hope couldn't sleep not now at the least as she sat up and got out of bed stretching as she yawned tiredly. Hope looked at Remus who was focused in his book as Hope knew she had to apologize but couldn't do that so she suck up the courage and walked to her father who soon noticed her as he looked up at her, his tired grey eyes weren't filled with anger as Hope felt the tears coming once more as she took a shaky breath.

" I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have gone out like that and it was an idiot thing of me to do and I promise I won't do it again and I love you so much, I'm so sorry. " Hope was soon cut off when Remus wipes her tears 

" Shh, cub it's okay." Remus spoke softly 

Hope was crying already? Hope sniffled and shook her head.

" But it isn't okay..." Hope held back tears 

Remus put his book down as he soon stood up and brushed himself off, looking at his crying daughter he wraps his arms around her and gives her a hug as he kisses her head softly.

" Cub.." Remus soothed 

Hope soon cried into his chest as she clung onto him like a scared little girl and it made Remus feel guilty for yelling at her, he was tossing and turning the entire night knowing that he yelled at his daughter making her cry herself to sleep. Throughout the night he often woke up and checked on her to make sure she's okay, Remus holds her close to him as he allowed her to cry it out knowing that this was a rough time for everyone.

" Don't say it's gonna be alright, nothing is gonna be alright I'm already a bad daughter and i'm not good at anything-" Hope was cut off

" Who said you were a bad daughter?" Remus spoke softly 

"myself." Hope sniffled

Remus pulled away and soon knelt down in front of her as he wipes her tears, from the distance in the darkness there stood Sirius Black who was watching the scene unfold as he raised an eyebrow.

" Cub, you are not a bad daughter and by all means you are the greatest daughter I could ever have in my life! There is nothing that you would do that would make me love you any less, I love you so very much and you changed my life in so many ways." Remus assured her 

Sirius's eyes widened realizing that was his little pup, he smiled warmly at his daughter as he wished he could hug her but he couldn't soon enough Sirius disappears once again without a trace as Remus comforts his daughter. Hope cried into her father's chest as Remus hushed her and soothed her knowing that he shouldn't have yelled, after a few minutes a knock was heard as Remus furrowed his eyebrows confused as he pulls away from his sniffling daughter he wipes her tears as Hope sniffles and looks at the door.

It was Harry.


	10. Whomping Willow

Remus was talking with Harry as Hope got herself ready for the day she sighed as she rubs her eyes tired from the night before but she was glad that her and her dad are on good terms. Hope walks out and sees Harry leave, her dad closed the door swiftly as he runs his fingers through his hair as he sees her raising an eyebrow, he brushes past her grabbing his book from the counter as he was ready to go teach once again it was a Full Moon and Remus dreaded it.

That evening.

The gang just witnessed Buckbeak getting murdered as they cringed in disgust until Ron's rat crawls out of his grip and soon enough the Weasley boy is chasing after the rat as Hope tried her best to get the rat but no luck as it was near the Whomping Willow. The gang knew never to go near that tree as it did have a strong grip and would toss you everywhere and swing you around not knowing what it was doing, soon enough they heard a growl as they turned around and saw a jet black dog growling and baring it's teeth. Harry, Hermione, and Hope were looking at each other scared as the dog started to run but it ran passed them and grabbed Ron into the Whomping Willow, the three screamed for Ron as the three ran that way but they were caught by the tree being thrown and swung around it terrified Hope as she hoped that she would not get thrown, oh how mad her father would be if he found her all dirty and injured. Hope tried to escape the tree's grasp but no luck as she was thrown into the tunnel where Ron was dragged, Hope got up and brushed herself off as she witnessed Harry and Hermione falling into the tunnel the group rejoiced and made their way to the room where it was broken and they saw Ron cowering in the corner as the group ran to him.

" Ron! You're okay!" Hermione spoke checking for injuries 

Hope sat next to Ron.

" The dog -- where's the --" Harry asked 

" He's the dog. It's a trap, Harry He's an Animagus..." Ron stuttered

Hope grew sick as she saw the footprints that was a paw to human feet and there stood a filthy man behind the doorway, his hair long and dirty his clothing raggid and ripped showing his bare chest as his eyes looked tired and dead, he looked exhausted and Hope froze, she knew exactly who it was and it was Sirius Black her father she knew it was him as she had some of his facial features. Sirius glares at Harry instantly knowing who he was and soon enough he looks up and sees Hope, his daughter who had some of his looks as his heart soon broke when he saw her expression.

" If you want to kill Harry, you'll-- you'll... have to kill us, too!" Hermione shouted 

Sirius glared at the girl, he would never kill them especially his own daughter.

" No. Only one will die tonight." Sirius hissed 

Hope felt the tears come up, she never saw him before and here he was as Harry soon tackled the man to the ground instantly Hope screamed.

" Harry! No!" Hope shouted

" Going to kill me, Harry?" Sirius laughed 

" Yes!" Harry hissed 

Soon enough, the door slammed open revealing Remus as Hope was relieved when the professor saw his daughter his face fell as he bit his lip he wasn't angry at all, Harry gets off Sirius as the gang watched, Remus glared at Sirius who looked at him giving him a cheesy smile.

" Looking a bit ragged, aren't we, Sirius? Finally the skin reflects the madness within." Remus cracks a grin

" You'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you, Remus?" Sirius jokes back

Remus shook his head as he helps his husband up and the two embrace each other with a hug as Hope's face softened seeing her parents back together but the rest wasn't happy as Hermione balled up her fists in anger and Harry was confused and angry while Ron sat confused with the rat in his grasp.

" No! I trusted you! I covered up for you. And all this time you've been his friend!" Hermione shouted

The gang looked at her as Hermione pointed at Remus as Hope bit her lip.

" He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes!" Hermione explained

Remus and Sirius glared at Hermione as the couple bit their lip.

" How long have you known?" Remus asked eyeing Hope.

" Since Professor Snape set the essay." Hermione responded

Remus nodded as he looks at Hermione.

" You're the brightest witch of your age I've ever met, Hermione." Remus exclaimed

Sirius rolled his eyes.

" Yes, you glow like the sun. And you howl at the moon. Enough talk! He dies. Now. If you won't do it with me, Remus, I'll do it alone." Sirius was annoyed

" Wait, Sirius-" Remus was cut off 

" I did my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Azkaban! Trust me, you wouldn't have lasted a week!" Sirius cried

Hope flinched at the yelling, she could hear the pain in her father's voice as he yelled that.

" All right, as you wish." Remus answered

Hope bit her lip as Remus eyes her with worry as Harry glared.

" No!" Harry shouted 

" You betrayed my parents! You sold them to Voldemort!" Harry shouted

Sirius glares at Harry.

" It's a lie! I never would've betrayed James and Lily!" Sirius answers

" Harry! You've got to listen --" Remus intervened 

" Did he listen! When my mother was dying! Did he hear her screaming!" Harry shouted once more

" No! I wasn't there! And I'll regret it the rest of my life! and I regret not being there for my daughter as well as I never got to see her grow up!" Sirius yelled back 

Hope looks up.

" Someone else betrayed your parents, Harry. Someone in this room right now. Someone who, until quite recently, I believed to be dead." Remus explained

" He's as good as dead." Sirius hissed

" What're you talking about? There's nobody here." 

" Oh yes there is." Sirius spoke 

The man glares at Ron and the rat.

" Come out, come out, Peter Come out, come out and play..." Sirius sings 

" You're mad!" Ron exclaimed

A voice was heard as it was snape as he pointed his wand at the two of them.

" Expelliarmus!" Snape shouted

Both Remus and Sirius's wands were thrown out of their grasp as they eyed Snape who was smiling smugly at the two, happy that he was the one to catch Remus.

" Ah, vengeance is sweet. How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you. " Snape chuckled eyeing Sirius 

" Severus " Remus stated

" I told Dumbledore you were helping your husband into the castle. And here's the proof." Snape hissed

" Husband!?" Harry, Hermione and Ron spoke in shock

Hope didn't say a word.

" Brilliant! And -- as usual -- dead wrong. Now give us our wands back. Remus and I have a bit of unfinished business to tend to." Sirius hissed back

Snape stuck his wand into Sirius's neck as he glares.

" Give me a reason. I beg you." Snape stated 

" Don't be a fool, Severus!" Remus announced

" He can't help it. It's habit by now." Sirius answered

Snape rolled his eyes in annoyance.

" Quiet, Sirius!" Remus shushed

" Listen to you two. Quarreling like an old married couple. The creature and the criminal." Snape hissed

Hope glared at Snape with anger she balled up her fists as she was ready to fight the potions professor.

" Piss off." Sirius huffed

" Witty as ever I see. Tell me, will you be so irreverent when I turn you over to the Dementors?" Snape raised an eyebrow

Sirius glares as his breathing hitched a bit, he didn't want to die nor go back to that filthy place.

" Do I detect a flicker of fear? One can only imagine what it must be like to endure the Dementor's Kiss. It's said to be unbearable to witness. But I'll do my best." Snape chuckled slightly 

Snape soon looks at the teens staring at the scene and in shock as he points at the door giving them a snarl.

" Now, you all run back to your dorms I will handle these two gentlemen." Snape spoke 

" I'm not going anywhere!" Hope snarled 

Snape glared.

" Oh Miss Lupin-Black what a shocker that you have spoken against me, just like Sirius." Snape eyes Sirius 

Sirius glares at Snape 

" Leave them alone." Hope stated

" Or what? You seem to have your wits but remember you are a dumb and naive girl after all." Snape answered

Sirius was full on anger as he soon grabs the man's wrist twisting it as he earned a scream from Snape as he glares angrily at the man.

" Never call my daughter dumb! Do you hear me" Sirius snarled 

Hope glared at the professor on the ground as Harry was confused that was Sirius's daughter also? Sirius grabs his wand as Snape gets back up causing Harry to grab his wand pointing it at him.

" Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted

The spell launched Snape backward hitting into the wall and falling into the bed as he was knocked out cold, Sirius and Remus glanced at each other as Hope stood there.

" You attacked a teacher.Harry." Hermione gasped

Harry was shocked as well as he looks at Sirius.

" You said Peter before. Peter who?" Harry asked

" Pettigrew. He was at school with us. We thought he was a friend." Sirius responds 

" but he's dead." Harry stated

" I thought so, too. Until you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the Map." Remus responds

" The Map was lying then --" Harry bit his lip

Sirius shook his head.

" The Map never lies. Pettigrew's alive. And he's right there." Sirius explains pointing at Ron

" M-me? It's lunatic..." Ron stuttered

Sirius glared at Ron rolling his eyes.

" Not you, you idiot. Your rat." Sirius spat 

Ron looks at his rat as he looks at Sirius.

" Scabbers? Scabbers has been in my family for --" Ron was cut off 

" Twelve years. A curiously long life for a common garden rat. He's missing a toe, isn't he?" Sirius spoke bitterly

" So what!" Ron argued 

" All they could find of Pettigrew was his --" Harry spoke 

" Finger. Dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead. Then he transformed into a rat." Sirius finished 

Hope looks at the rat who now violently squirms in Ron's grasp as Ron held the rat close to him as he was scared, Remus and Sirius looked at each other nodding soon enough the rat transforms into a human it was Peter, he landed in front of Hope as he glares at Hope his face softened as the man smiled at her.

" Oh! how beautiful you look now, Hope!" Peter smiled 

Hope didn't say a word just glared at him 

" You have really aged-" Peter was pulled back

" Don't talk to her you bloody bastard." Sirius hissed 

Peter fell to the ground 

" Hope! We met before, remember?" Peter stuttered

" I don't even know you." Hope spat

Peter glared at her with pleading eyes as Sirius huffs in anger.

" Remember when I played with you in the train? You were frightened at first." Peter continued

" That was when you were a rat and I didn't know that you were one!" Hope responded

Sirius punches Peter.

" I said don't talk to my daughter." Sirius hissed

" You barely even KNOW her" Peter fought back

Sirius was taken aback by that comment as he knew that he wasn't there her entire life, Peter knew he hit the spot as he tried to make an escape but failed once again. Harry made the order to take him to the dementors as Peter was held against his will by Remus, Harry and Sirius helped Ron out of the treehouse and out of the tree, resting Ron on a rock Hope looks at Remus who was handling Peter. Hope felt alone, like she didn't belong here, she decided to go back to the castle and straight to bed. Once Hope was starting to walk to the castle she felt a hand on her shoulder as she turned around and saw Sirius looking at her, his face softened, they were away from the others as it looks like he wanted to talk with her alone.

" Hope." Sirius stated softly 

Hope didn't know what to say or call him, Sirius places his hands on both her cheeks as he smiles weakly at her.

" I know you may not know me well but I am your father also, I know it's weird to see your other father 12 years later." Sirius trails off 

Hope was in tears, she wanted to hug him.

" I hope you know that I always wanted to be there for you and I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you, everyday I would think about you and Remus, I would think of how beautiful you would be and where you would be now and yet I look at you and I see how beautiful you are and how smart you are. I don't expect you to forgive me but once I am free or when this school year ends I want us to spend time together, as a family. I want you to tell me all the stories that happened in your life, I want to hear your rants and how school sucks or how men are dumb, I want to be involved in your life now that I am no longer in Azkaban. I want to get to know you as a person and as my daughter because I love you, I love you so much." Sirius spoke

Hope smiled weakly as she sniffled letting the tears fall.

" I love you too." Hope spoke her words choking out 

Sirius smiled as he embraces Hope into a hug, the girl hugged him back crying into his shoulder as she clung onto him like a child. Sirius shushes her as he comforts her holding her in his arms as he smiles to himself knowing that he was home, he kisses her head softly as he just quietly embraces his crying daughter. Soon enough, Hermione was screaming for help as the two pulled away as Hope wiped her tears, there was the moon in the horizon bright as ever and there stood Remus who stood frozen as his fingers twitched and that made Sirius sprint towards his husband as he hugs him tightly.

" Remus, old friend... did you take your potion tonight?" Sirius asked

Remus shook his head violently as he screamed in pain, Hope was terrified as it was also her time to turn she felt her fingers twitch as well as she looked at her parents, Harry realized who she was as well she was part of Remus and was exactly like him, Hope screamed in pain as she fell to the ground Sirius darted his eyes towards his daughter as he didn't know his daughter was one as well, he had to comfort his daughter but he couldn't let his husband be in pain. Sirius didn't know if it was her first time or not as he looks at his daughter worried, Sirius soon was pushed and thrown into the air.

" DAD!" Hope screamed 

Harry rushes to Hope as he tried his best to comfort her.

" W-What's going on?" Harry asked 

" I'm a werewolf, it's my night to turn as well." Hope grunted 

" But you didn't turn on the other nights." Harry questioned 

" That's because I drink a potion but I didn't tonight, I was when I would get to my dorm but we were stuck in this situation, my dad didn't want me to turn at all yet here I am." Hope whimpered 

Harry frowned as he stayed beside her soon enough he heard a growl it was Remus, he was no longer human he was a werewolf as Hope looked up her eyes changing to a bright blue and the veins under her eyes were showing as she screamed in pain, her back breaking and her hands turning into paws. Soon enough a jet black wolf jumped and pounced on Remus as the two fought but Sirius caught Hope in the corner of his eye as he sees her turning. Remus soon stops as he looks over as well. Harry was calm as he stayed beside Hope not wanting to leave her side as both of the dogs stood there waiting for their daughter to turn as Hope was grunting in pain and slouched over as she tried to fight it but she couldn't any longer.

" Hope, stop fighting it." Harry realized

Hope couldn't speak as she glared at Harry.

" your parents, they want you to be with them. Go and turn we will be alright." Harry spoke 

Hope frowned as she screamed in pain once again and her body started to change, Remus soon attacked Sirius and the two dogs were fighting again, Snape crawled out and was about to get angry at Harry until he saw the two dogs fighting and Hope turning into one his eyes widened as he wraps his arms around the group leaving Hope out as he realized she didn't take her potion tonight, Harry soon ran and tried to get Remus's attention but it was too late as Sirius fell. Hope became a wolf as she knew who she was and she heard a whimper from Sirius as she sprinted seeing Remus about to attack Harry until a howl was heard and that brought Remus's attention as he ran to a different direction. Hope sprinted to where Sirius was and licked his face whimpering as Harry saw he looked at Hope.

" Go find Remus, I got Sirius I promise." Harry announced

Hope was hesitant, she just got Sirius back but she trusted Harry as she nodded and ran into the dark woods looking for her other father as she hoped he was somewhere, she heard his breathing as she ran and saw him looking around aggressive and ready to fight. Hope stayed low until he caught her but he didn't attack instead he looked at her as Hope knew that it was her father that prevented her from being attacked by him. 

She had a family again..


	11. onward

It's now June and the school year has ended, leaving the gang to go home and see each other in two months or earlier depending. Hope was packed up and ready to go as she took a sip of the potion knowing that she was now gonna be okay. Hope and Harry make their way to Remus's office as they saw him packing up and was about to leave, Harry looked at Hope sad and worried as Remus gives the the two a small smile.

" Hello, Harry and Hope." Remus spoke

His face was scratched and torn up as was Hope who looked scratched up but was only minor and nothing to worry about as Remus knew about Harry's concern.

" I've looked worse, believe me." Remus responds 

" You've been sacked." Harry sighed

Remus shook his head

" Resigned, actually." Remus answered 

Hope frowned as she walked to his desk and sat in his chair as she looked at all the stuff he's packing.

" Resigned! But Why!" Harry frowned 

" It seems that someone has let slip the nature of my condition." Remus sighs 

" Snape." Harry stated 

Remus shook his head once again.

" Whoever. It was bound to get out. This time tomorrow, the owls will start arriving. Parents will not want a -- someone like me -- teaching their children." Remus cleared his throat 

" But Dumbledore-" Harry was cut off 

" Has already risked enough on my behalf. Besides, people like me, well... let's just say I'm used to this by now. But before I go, tell me about your Patrons." Remus asked as he cleared his throat 

" Well. At first I thought it was a horse, or perhaps a unicorn, but I think it was --" Harry spoke

" A stag." Remus stated 

" yes." Harry responded

" Your father used to transform into one. That's how he was able to keep me company when I became...sick. He was a great friend James." Remus recalled 

Remus packs the rest of his suitcase as he lifts it up and looks at Harry giving him a small smile as he stops in his tracks and looks at the boy.

" There are stories about him and your mother, you know. Some are even true. But I think it's safe to say, in the end, you'll know them best by getting to know yourself." Remus spoke 

Remus looks at Hope as he smiled at his daughter.

" I will see you when you get home, cub." Remus spoke

" See you then, dad." Hope waved 

Remus smiled as he looks at the map that laid in front, smiling to himself.

" Mischief managed." Remus spoke

The map soon turned back into a blank old map and Remus was gone, Harry looked around as he looked at Hope worried.The two wandered the halls as they soon grabbed their bags to leave for the train as it was the end of the year and Hope wondered if she was gonna see Sirius again she hoped she would because she wants to see him again, when the train arrived Hope and the gang got on and took their seat as they rested.

" What a year." Harry explained 

" Bloody hell." Ron sighed 

" Wait till we go into next year." Hermione spoke 

The gang let out a groan as they couldn't think about going back to school at this moment, Hope was hoping that she will get to see Sirius once again she couldn't wait to see him but it came to a realization that he wasn't free yet, he was still wanted by the Dementors and she was terrified that they were gonna get him and take him back to Azkaban. Hope soon fell asleep and not after an hour or so she was woken up by Harry who said they were here, Hope tiredly got up and walked off the train rubbing her eyes as she looks around and sees Remus patiently sitting on the bench reading his book as Hope ran to him.

" I have arrived" Hope chuckled

" Finally, the princess has arrived " Remus smiled planting a kiss on her head

Hope bid her goodbyes to the gang as she and Remus made their way home but it wasn't home, Hope looked at Remus confused as he watched the building appear it was weird as they both entered the house and she looked around amazed at the decor around the place. Hope was still confused on what they were doing here but she soon heard a voice that she knew it was Sirius as she looks up and she sees Sirius and Remus hugging and kissing as Hope made a disgust face as she walked up to the two, Sirius soon notices Hope as he smiles warmly walking to her and embracing her into a tight hug as Hope hugged him back tightly.

" My pup is home!" Sirius chanted smiling 

Hope giggled as she kept hugging him, he smelled different but she knew that was her father hugging her and she felt complete, Sirius plants a kiss on her head as he was smiling brightly at seeing his daughter once again, Hope smiled as she kept hugging him feeling the warmth she feels from her father as she was finally home, a happy family some might say but she was complete now that she has both parents and Harry has a godfather. Hope knew that she can't talk about Sirius around anyone as they will think she helped him escape or worse is hiding him and that is a crime itself! Hope pulled away as Sirius placed his hands on her cheeks trying to take in her features.

" Look how much you have grown, pup" Sirius spoke softly 

Hope chuckled 

" so how was your trip?" Sirius asked softly 

" Long but it was good." Hope answered

Sirius chuckled

" Oh how I hated the long train rides home or to Hogwarts, don't worry you will get used to it within your 4th year." Sirius laughed 

Hope giggled as Remus cleared his throat.

" Pads, she has to go unpack." Remus smiled 

Sirius realized the luggage as his mouth was a bit open as he snorted laughing.

" I suppose, Moony is right. " Sirius huffed in defeat 

Remus snaked his arm around Sirius's waist.

" Pads, she will just be upstairs you have all summer to talk to her and spend time with her." Remus spoke 

Sirius raised an eyebrow 

" So! I haven't seen her in 12 years! I missed her childhood already, I can't miss anymore of it Moony!" Sirius exclaimed

Remus laughed 

" I know, Pads but she needs to get settled." Remus responded

Sirius sighed, he had a good point as he looked at Hope winking at her as Hope chuckled.

" I suppose, come down after you unpack and we can perhaps talk more." Sirius laughed 

Hope smiled brightly as she nodded, Sirius planted a kiss on her head as Hope went upstairs with her luggage as she unpacked her clothes while Remus and Sirius went into the kitchen to make some dinner as the two were talking about life, Hope smiled to herself as she realized she was happy for once and nothing was gonna get in her way. Once she finished unpacking she knew that she had to go downstairs and she was actually willing to speak for once.

Her family was complete


	12. Take me into your loving arms.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to 7th year of Hogwarts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please play " perfect " By Ed Sheeran when reading this :D 
> 
> In this Ben Barnes is playing Sirius Black and Andrew Garfield as Remus Lupin :)

The sky was dark as Sirius and Remus were in their dorms as Sirius smirked staring at Remus who was quietly reading in his bed. The two men were silent as Sirius knew it was too quiet and it's their two year anniversary, Sirius thought Remus forgot maybe he did as he hasn't mentioned any of it today as Sirius crawled off his bed and walked to the vinyl player as he put in a vinyl and started playing a slow song, Remus looks up furrowing his eyebrows.

" Pads? " Remus questioned 

" Get off the bed, Moony." Sirius spoke 

Remus obeyed as he set his book down and got off the bed walking to Sirius who cupped his cheeks giving him a long and loving kiss as Remus wraps his arms around Sirius's waist as the two pulled away.

" You know what today is, Moony?" Sirius asked 

" Our two year anniversary " Remus smiled 

Sirius smiled as the two started to dance to the slow song, as Sirius hummed the lyrics quietly, they were quite close to each other as they shared another loving kiss, James was with Lily so they were alone for the night hopefully. The two men stayed quiet as they just stared into each others eyes with love and lust longing for each other, Sirius wanted to spend the rest of his life with Remus but he didn't know if Remus felt the same way about him as they continued to dance to the slow song.

" Moony." Sirius broke the silence as they danced 

Remus looks at him.

" Yes, Pads?" Remus asked 

" I love you " Sirius answered 

" I love you too." Remus responded smiling 

Sirius smiled back as the two continued to dance as Sirius spun Remus around as Remus laughed, Sirius laughed as the two spun around like children, like how they were in first year when the same song came on they didn't know what to do so they spun around like idiots but now this song has meaning to the both of them and they knew what it meant and what to do, Remus was happy for the first time in his entire life since he was bitten as a child he knew that Sirius accepted him for who he was. 

After a moment, Sirius held something in his pocket it was a ring as Sirius waited for this moment since they started dating, Remus had no clue on what was about to happen and Sirius was nervous at how his boyfriend was gonna react especially to this, Sirius was proposing to his best friend and it was gonna be tonight it was perfect they were alone and it was a winter night which made it more perfect as Sirius looked at Remus, his smile that was plastered on his face and his eyes shining with love and his brown short hair messy as ever, oh how Sirius loved that hair it was always messy and the scars that were on his face, his hands that were long and large fit his hands perfectly and his body, oh his body was just as handsome as ever along with everything about him. Remus was his everything, he was his home and he adored the man he was dancing with. The two went through so much together over a span of 7 years, but 2 years ago was when they finally became official and they were happy so happy that they would die for each other and willing to fight with each other as Sirius placed his hands on his cheeks once more and pulled him into a kiss, Sirius realized how soft Remus's lips were and he tasted like vanilla oh how sweet his taste was. 

The song kept going and it made the boys wonder what's going on but they didn't mind it as they continued to dance to the song, their hips swaying as their hands were holding each others until Sirius pulled away as he took a step back from Remus. Sirius took a deep breath but Remus grew anxious was he breaking up with him? What did he do wrong? His head swirled with thoughts as he looked at Sirius with worry and heartbreak ready to hear the words of " I'm breaking up with you" He awaited those words until he saw him kneel down in front of him pulling out a ring, it was steel and had an engraving of " Pads & Moony " as Remus's eyes widened with fear and love as he looked at Sirius.

" Remus, you saved me and what I mean by that is that you saved me from a life that I didn't want, when I first met you all I could see was your 11 year old face full of panic and worry but now all I see is nothing but love and I would want nothing more but to wake up next to you everyday to see that look. You are the best thing in my life that has happened and you accepted me for who I am and I just want to spend the rest of my life with you because I can't imagine a day without you, when you aren't with me I don't feel whole because Remus you make my life whole and without you I won't be anything, you have saved me and you are the best friend I could ever have and I know you have your worries but I can assure you that my love for you will never go away, my love for you grows stronger everyday and I can't imagine a day without you, Remus John Lupin will you do me the honor and be my husband?" Sirius spoke 

Tears streamed down Remus's face as he nods without hesitation as Sirius smiled, as he placed the ring on Remus's finger soon enough the two embraced and kissed each other deeply as Remus was crying in the kiss as Sirius pulls away and wipes his tears with his thumb as Sirius kisses his head softly. Remus smiled brightly at Sirius as he couldn't believe that this is now happening as Sirius soon started to sing.

" I found a love for me, Oh darling, just dive right in and follow my lead " Sirius sung 

The two continued to dance as Sirius sung.

" Well, I found a boy, handsome and sweet Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me " Sirius sang 

Remus smiled as he held Sirius's hand tightly 

" 'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love Not knowing what it was, I will not give you up this time But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own" Sirius sung 

They were happy.

" And in your eyes, you're holding mine" Sirius sang 

Remus was in love with Sirius Black.

"Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight" Sirius soon kissed Remus 

The two shared a kiss as they danced, Remus felt loved for the first time in forever he loved this man that was singing to him and oh how his voice was perfect so perfect he could just melt. 

" Well I found a boy, stronger than anyone I know He shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share his home" Sirius sung 

Remus smiled, his smile so bright it lit up the room as he was in tears once again.

" I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets, To carry love, to carry children of our own" Sirius sang 

Children? Remus never thought of having a child he was scared to have one.

" We are still kids, but we're so in love Fighting against all odds I know we'll be alright this time. Darling, just hold my hand Be my man, I'll be your man I see my future in your eyes " Sirius sang his heart out 

They were still kids, Remus felt like he was.

" Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms" Sirius sang 

Soon enough, Sirius spun Remus around as the two smiled embracing each other.

" Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song, When I saw you in that suit, looking so handsome" Sirius sang cracking a smile 

Remus was going to marry him.

" I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight" Sirius sang 

Remus saw the love in Sirius's eyes, this was real.

" I have faith in what I see" Sirius sung 

This love was real.

" Now I know I have met an angel in person" Sirius smiled 

They were holding hands once again.

" And he looks perfect " Sirius raised an eyebrow 

Sirius was perfect Remus thought 

" I don't deserve this, You look perfect tonight" Sirius sung 

The song soon stopped and the two kissed once again as they finished dancing, the two men smiled as they embraced each other with love not letting go one another, they were happy.


End file.
